lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frequently Asked Questions
Focus & Stat Upgrades Doesn't equipment focus determine only weapon upgrade paths and accessory requests? I thought stat upgrades were XP based, with each character having their own XP table. Vyx 00:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Equipment focus also affects what attributes you're leaders learn on their arts. If their equipment gives mighty arts for instance it can be overridden by the rush solo skill grind if you make them balance or mystic focus so you will lose points on your mighty arts unless they are combat focused. It makes sense then that stats upgrades are also affected by their focus though it might just be if they are on the bench. Espinadoboko 05:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Which is unfortunately an XBOX-only feature and thus cannot be properly tested by me. It's unlikely that the stat gain system changed between the versions, but then again power/technique art modifications are not stats either. Their XP can be determined by a large number of factors, not just equipment focus. But if we want to delve into the Rush only skill grind we should first determine how the game determines which art to give xp to in the first place. Drake178 00:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Wielding style Lv? 05:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) How can i check my wielding style Lv if it's reach the class requirement or not? :You can get a good guess by checking your arts. Generic WS arts are learned at Lv. 2/5/9/14, while weapon specific is at Lv. 9/20 + WT Lv. 8/16. If you're playing the PC version, there are 2 trainers that can let you check a unit's exact WS level quite easily, Necifer's and the TLR_EE (ZERO POINT). Zephyr 06:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Save game file I wonder if there's any complete(perfect) save game file floating around available to download? Curse me, I want to start a well prepared NG+ but feel kinda lazy to do all the guild quests or farm for components. -- 06:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I wouldn't call it perfect (it's obviously hacked), but you'll start more than well-prepared. Here, my test file. Zephyr (talk) 07:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) many thanks to you, restless zephyr.-- 07:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Optimized build for some characters I will start NG+ soon, but before that, wnat to hear your opinion about my builds for certain characters or i may be too biased with my own idea and not realize a better solution: -rush: power grip the might executioner, 2 x blackbelt, making good use of ward/rem/herb so he could advance to gladiator -blocter: dual wield might executioner, 2 x black belt. -caedmon: dual PG paimon dominus so he still get a weapon art and become deathknight later -baulson: same as blocter -darien: start with 1h sword+shield until he become assasin then switch to dual wield bladebreaker -emmy: dual wield katana, will become ninja later -david: no news, try his best to become assasin -gabriel: same as david -jorgen adventurer: 1h shielding hawkwind+shield for weapon art -faye: same as jorgen -leshau: main cachexia user, will try to become thaumaturge. -pagus: fully develop his combat art(still use rem arts though) to make good use of heartache+parrying tamboo. -torgal: same as caedmon -irina: dual wield so she could become ninja later. -gaou+ghor+sibal+paris: as their default. I gave up the idea about gladiator paris.-- 08:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : David and Gabriel should have absolutely no problems becoming Assassins. It might be more interesting to have Gabriel or Ghor as a Bard for a free status clear unit to free up an accessory slot (Idol Amulet and Wonder Bangle do the same thing). One of the problems I see with the Deathknights is that their Rank S art isn't going to be hitting as hard as the Rank S DTH art because of its targeting. Retribution hits an area, not a single unit. But it'll likely be offset by giving them Snievan's Belt. QW is also the strongest out of all the Sovani WS. I would just start Darien with 2 swords to develop both OH and DW at the same time, with an emphasis on OH until you get to Assassin. For Rush, maybe let him have a Hawkwind or 2 instead. You're probably going to be grinding a lot, so you could make the most of the Black Belts with DW, Hawkarang and Gladiator effects. A lot of work though, so maybe just 1 Hawkwind with OH+PG. Zephyr (talk) 19:09, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I actually like retribution because of area effect. Deathknight seems to boost more power for using weapon art as well. I finished a playthrough with rush DW hawkwind, probably the strongest build in term of power but also the worst in evasion, strength boost aside, I estimate DW hawkwind+2xblackbelts+ legendary axman will bring more 125% power while PG excutioner+2xblackbelts+ legendary gladiator offers 100% boost but better in defensive aspect. And i guess i want to change Faye's WT to sword so she could become assasin as well, jorgen is special since he doesn't change his class. iHawkarang and Gladiator effects/i How could hawkarang works with gladiator effect since it boosts PG style? or did you mean just the combat+5 effect will kick in.-- 01:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) : And the area effect from Retribution is pretty much pointless once you're going up against single targets. Being a Deathknight does help with DPG WAs in 2 ways: 1) they're in the DPG stance so they get the boost, 2) because they're using WAs. It's a 27% damage boost. : You can only add a maximum of +100% from effects. DW Hawkwinds+Black Beltx2+Legendary Axman only gives +75% (+30% from each of the Black Belts, +15% from class). Change Axman to Gladiator, and it ends up +60% to +75% (not much lost). Might Executioner+Black Beltx2+Legendary Gladiator gives +45% (normal/WA) to +75% (CA). The breakdown for that is as follows: Black Belt each gives +15% for Axe, Gladiator gives +15% for PG and and additional +15% if using a CA, Might Executioner gives +15% for CAs. That's before factoring in differences in ATK and WS power. DW Shielding Hawkwinds will still be better because he can get the Physical Resist effect to offset the poor evasion rate. There's also a little something you can take advantage of because of the style change system. If he uses Hawkarang when changing from either DW or PG, he can get a small damage boost because the game is still using the stats from before the style change for the damage calculation. It's strange, but it's something funny I observed. Oh, and the only way to hit +100% for physical damage? DW Might Splitters+Black Beltx2+Legendary Gladiator with a CA (+105%). For mystics, it's DW Runic ___+Ludope's Maskx2+Legendary Warlock (+110%) or Legendary Thaumaturge (+115%) : Style changing from PG to OH for Hawkarang results in a boost in damage as stated above. If you seal off the rest of his OH arts, he should switch right back to PG with an art without a problem. It allows for a bit of spike damage while also keeping up with Gladiator's effects (since almost everyone else has a WA, why not?). Or if you don't want to use Hawkarang, having DW and PG allows for Topspin and Rift Cleaver, when set up properly, are pretty brutal. See the Might Splitter setup. Zephyr (talk) 02:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) wow, so i will have to grind to develop his OH arts enough to learn hawkarang as well... by the way, I think I read somewhere about DW is consider 150% power boost since the offhand offer 50% of its power, and powergrip gives 25% power bonus, is that right? that's why i have the estimation DW setup=75+50=125% while PG setup=75+25=100%-- 02:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :On GFAQs, right? If so, that would be me. Your calculation would be wrong. The WS damage is relative to OH damage, which sits at 100%. On the PC, both slots are averaged, then the damage is multiplied by 1.5. It's on the X360 where 50% of the offhand ATK/MYS is added to the main, then modified further by WS mods. So DW would be +112.5% (75*1.5) and PG would be +93.75% (75*1.25). Zephyr (talk) 03:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC)